Noelle
by wordsandpens
Summary: As a descendant of the most respected pure-blood families of the Magic world, yet born a half-blood, Noelle despised the ideology that pure-blood wizards were higher than Muggle-borns. For that reason, she couldn't stand Draco Malfoy and, as far as she knew, it was mutual. So why did he felt the need to save her life that night? Would there be consequences? Read and find out!
1. Noelle

Elle Fanning as Noelle Aspendust

_"Piss of, ferret."_

**Full name: **Noelle Aurora Aspendust.  
**Nickname: **Nollie.  
**Date of birth:** August 14, 1981.  
**Hogwarts House: **Gryffindor.  
**Wand: **Ash wood with a Unicorn core hair, 11 1/2" and Hard flexibility.  
**Patronus:** St. Bernard dog.  
**Best friend(s): **Corin Dynworth & Felicity Miller.  
**Enemies: **Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

_"I don't fancy her."_

**Full name: **Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
**Nickname: **None.  
**Date of birth: **June 5, 1980.  
**Hogwarts House: **Slytherin.  
**Wand: **Hawthorn wood with a Unicorn core hair, 10" and Reasonably springly.  
**Patronus: **Unknown.  
**Best friend(s): **Blaise Zabini.  
**Enemies: **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger.

* * *

Danielle Rose Russell as Corin Dynworth

_"He's a dickhead, but he could be your dickhead."_

**Full name: **Corinthia Jade Dynworth.  
**Nickname:** Corin.  
**Date of birth: **March 22, 1981.  
**Hogwarts House: **Slytherin.  
**Wand: **Ebony wood with Dragon core, 11" and Supple flexibility.  
**Patronus: **Black panther.  
**Best friend(s): **Noelle Aspendust, Daphne Greengrass.  
**Enemies: **Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Colin Ford as Carter Hayes

_"I'm American and __a __wizard, it's a __cool__ combination, that one."_

**Full name: **Carter Hayes.  
**Nickname: **Unknown.  
**Date of birth: **July 7, 1980.  
**Hogwarts House: **None.  
**Wand: **Unknown.  
**Patronus: **Red fox.  
**Best friend(s): **Unknown.  
**Enemies: **None.

* * *

Jessica Barden as Felicity Miller

_"Kind of stalker-ish, isn't it?"_

**Full name: **Felicity Lyra Miller.  
**Nickname: **Izzy.  
**Date of birth: **August 16, 1981  
**Hogwarts House: **Hufflepuff.  
**Wand: **Alder wood with Phoenix core, 12" and Rigid flexibility.  
**Patronus: **Red panda.  
**Best friend(s): **Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Noelle Aspendust.  
**Enemies: **None.

•

others

Daniel Radcliffe **as** Harry Potter | Rupert Grint **as** Ronald Weasley | Emma Watson **as** Hermione Granger | Henry Cavill **as** Leon Aspendust | Alexandra Moen **as** Eleonora Aspendust | Claire Holt **as** Louisa Hayes | Tom Hardy **as** Adam Hayes


	2. Prologue

**NOELLE**

Prologue

**_ September 1, 1992_**

Noelle could feel the curious glances of some Muggles on her, her restless snowy owl drawing attention inevitably as the girl strode forward through the King's Cross station with an open smile and eyes shining with emotion adorning her face.

"Noelle, darling. It's here," her mother's voice made her stop.

The little girl looked around her, her golden curls bouncing as she searched for any indication that she was on the Platform 9 and 3/4, but found no such detail. Confused, she turned to her parents, who snickered at the frown of their eleven-year-old daughter. Leon Aspendust approached the girl, placing a hand on her small shoulder and pointed to the wall in front of them.

"You must cross the wall to get to the platform."

Noelle looked at her father with a horrified expression, her grey eyes wide open. Turning her attention back to the wall and staring at it with distrust, she felt her mother positioning herself behind her, next to her father.

"We'll do it together," she said.

With a little push from both adults, Noelle closed her eyes fully placing her trust in them, and trotted towards the wall. The dreaded blow never came but she only allowed herself to open her eyes when a whistle echoed around the place. Noelle couldn't help but marvel at the imposing and majestic machine that stood in front of her.

"Wasn't such a big deal, was it?" asked Leon. Noelle shook her head, showing a big smile.

In the distance, she could hear the voice of a man indicating that it was time to get on the train. With the help of their parents, her belongings were packed away. Noelle suddenly found herself feeling saddened at the thought of having to say goodbye to them, at least until the Christmas holidays. Eleonora Aspendust surrounded her daughter in a loving embrace, posing a kiss on her forehead. As she fondly caressed her daughter's face, she wondered when exactly did her little one grow so much.

"Promise to write to us often, and pay attention in class," said Nora dropping a tear down her left cheek, then added, "but above all, have fun."

Noelle nodded fervently, determined to make her mother proud of her.

"Although, don't even think about getting into trouble, young lady. I hope not to receive letters from Dumbledore informing us that you have got detention," her father's tone was serious, but his face betrayed mockery.

Noelle jumped into his arms letting herself be embraced by his warmth, "I'll miss you so much, dad. And you, mum."

"And we will miss you, honey. Now, you must go or you will lose the train," indicated Leon.

Noelle nodded once more and began to walk backwards towards the train, keeping her parents in her sight as long as possible, looking behind her several times to avoid tripping over someone.

When she reached her destination, she took one last look at them and, without further delay the farewell, Noelle got on the train with a new attitude. She was ready to face her future with positivity. Determined and excited once again, she went on to find a compartment. Noelle didn't take long to notice, however, that due to her tardiness most were already occupied. And then the nerves came when she realized that she didn't know anyone her age that would ease her grief a bit. Since she could remember, Noelle's only company were always her parents. Of course, Noelle had grandparents, but they had never bothered to visit.

The fact that Leon Aspendust preferred to marry a half-blood witch had been a blow to his parents' pride, who revered with fanaticism the purity of the blood. There was also her aunt Louisa, whom she had never met. The woman had moved to America long before Noelle was born, living her life in peace with a Muggle husband, and a son named Carter. However, Noelle had never missed them, because even though her childhood had been based entirely on the company of her parents and with very few children to play with, Leon and Nora had always made sure that their daughter never knew loneliness.  
Noelle felt her nerves dissipate at the happy memories that invaded her mind. Looking at a fixed point on the ground while walking without paying attention, she didn't notice the presence of another person not far away from her and, inevitably, the two small bodies collided with each other. Both children fell on their backs to the ground.

"Ouch!" Noelle heard, rising quickly with the intention of apologizing only to be rudely interrupted. "Watch where you're going, you brainless fool!"

Noelle froze at the nasty tone the boy her age had used to refer to her. She watched him closely; silver-blond hair, grey eyes, and expensive clothes. Then she remembered a specific day when her mother had shown her the family tree. That day Noelle had been surprised to see how extensive her family was. Among her relatives, important surnames could be found, such as the Black family, the Potter family, Macmillan, Nott, and Weasley. If her suspicions were correct, Noelle was in the presence of her fourth-cousin, Draco Malfoy. However, before she could find out if she was correct, the aforementioned was already walking away from her.

Noelle sighed with regret. _What a way to meet a member of your family, even if it's a distant one_, she thought.

"Ignore Malfoy, most of us at Hogwarts barely tolerate him," a voice snorted behind her. Turning around, Noelle took in the sight of a red-haired boy watching her with a kind smile. "You can sit with me and my friends if you want."

"I would love to," Noelle answered politely, feeling relieved.

She started following the red-haired boy until they reached a compartment occupied by two other people. A boy and a girl were talking quietly, interrupting their conversation as Noelle followed the redhead boy inside. They soon sat down, and Noelle eyed the three with a shy smile.

"Guys, this is, uh..." he stopped, frowning when he remembered that he had never asked her name, something that Noelle noticed right away and hurried to introduce herself.

"Noelle Aspendust, this is my first time at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley, and these are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Second year."

"Pleasure," Noelle said when she recognized the surnames, both of them related to her as well.

Sadly, one was considered a blood traitor and, just like her, Harry Potter was a half-blood wizard. Even though her father didn't share the ideology that pure-blood wizards were above Muggle-borns or half-bloods, he prided himself on his purity. Like many others, Leon had educated his daughter in everything concerning the names and last names of pure-blood families. He had also instilled in her that she should always be proud of who she was, and of the name she carried.

"Hey, I recognize that name. Your father is Leon Aspendust, right?" Ron asked, his eyes fixed on her with interest. "My dad is your grandmother's cousin! Mum says your father was very brave for marrying a half-blood witch and standing up for what he wanted. Ah, Harry, her great-grandmother was your grandfather's sister, you are cousins as well!"

Noelle nodded, overwhelmed by Ron's lively nature. She could notice a look of surprise on Harry's face, directed expressly towards her, followed by an open smile. Noelle returned the gesture and the rest of the trip was based on conversations about Quidditch, books and Hogwarts' houses. Before she knew it, it was already night. Hermione had helped her put on her uniform, escorting her out of the train before they went separate ways.

After waving each other goodbye, she watched in amazement at the giant man who guided her and the rest of the First Years to the boats that would take them to the castle. She soon took a seat next to a black haired girl looking at the sky with an almost hypnotic gesture that Noelle couldn't stop herself from imitating as she took in the captivating views that stood proud before her.

The boat trip was relatively short and Noelle found herself wishing it had been longer as she climbed one of the castle's many stairs, which she had heard led to the Great Hall. An elegant woman was standing straight in front of two monumental doors, introducing herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, followed by a brief speech about the houses, norms, etc.

Noelle looked around impatiently, swaying on her feet, waiting for the teacher to finish speaking so she could enter the Great Hall. Her hands were sweating at the doubts of what house she would be put in. Noelle knew that most members of her family had been in Slytherin, like her father, but she fervently wanted to belong to Ravenclaw, just like her mother.

Finally, Professor McGonagall stopped talking, leading Noelle and the rest of the kids through the hallway of the Great Hall. At the end of the way, a seat and a hat awaited them.

"Pay attention. When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," the woman cleared her throat. Noelle watched the hat carefully. According to what her mother had said, the Sorting Hat was never wrong, but it also took into account the wishes of the students as to which house they wanted to belong to. "Aspendust, Noelle."

Noelle raised her head at the mention of her name being first on the list. She let out a sigh and walked up slowly, careful not to fall and sat next to the still-standing woman. Looking ahead, her eyes wandered to the Slytherin table, immediately recognizing the blond boy from the train, who in return was watching her with a frown. Noelle looked away to the rest of the tables.

"Ah, an Aspendust, I had a few of you in the past. Hmm, where should I put you? You are intelligent and cunning, ambitious too but you also have a great desire to fit in and learn. Slytherin would be ideal for you, however..." the hat stopped for a few seconds, and Noelle held her breath. "Yes, I think I have it clear. Gryffindor!"

Noelle let out the air she had been holding and stepped off the stool to run happily to the Gryffindor table, which students clapped and smiled fervently at her, offering her a warm welcome. One more time, after taking a seat, her eyes drifted to Draco Malfoy. The young boy couldn't help but feel some disappointment about the Sorting Hat's decision, but soon he hid his feelings and gave a cold look to the little Aspendust girl with curly blonde hair.

And then, Noelle knew that the rest of her life at Hogwarts would never be a peaceful one.

* * *

_Welcome! Thank you for clicking on this story. It's my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, although I've been a fan since I was a kid, so I hope it meets your expectations. This story can also be found Wattpad, where I describe the characters, their looks and personality, feel free to check it out!_

_May I also add, English it's not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you find. I tried my best to make sure there weren't any, but I might have missed something. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first chapter and, see you soon!_

_\- **wordsandpens**_


	3. I

**_ 1994_**

Noelle Aspendust had always considered herself a very peculiar person, with her oddities and faults, far from being perfect. Her interest in Muggle artifacts had been increasing over the years, and although she knew that such a _hobby_ made her father uncomfortable and affected her family life, she couldn't help but be attracted to such curious inventions.

Standing in front of the shop window of what Muggles called home appliances, Noelle wondered what her grandparents would say if they could see her watching a washing machine in awe.

At such thought, she let out a chuckle. Although being only thirteen years old, Noelle was aware of what her _hobby_ meant in her world, and for that reason, she was determined to keep it secret. Not for her, for Merlin's beard that Noelle cared little what others might think about her, but due to her father's work in the Ministry of Magic, the Aspendust family had to keep up appearances.

It was one thing to marry a half-blood, another very different was to associate herself with Muggles and their creations.

For this reason, Noelle had also felt forced to choose carefully her friendships at Hogwarts, something she hated deeply, which is why she avoided contact with as many people as possible and focused fully on her studies. Due to such behavior, Noelle had gained the distrust of her fellow housemates in Gryffindor, who believed that the Sorting Hat had made a terrible mistake by placing her in their house.

The only person she could truly count as a friend, or in fact, her only friend, was Corinthia Flint.

Corin, same as Noelle, came from a pure-blood family. A young Slytherin of her same age, with long and reddish-brown hair, green-emerald eyes and a personality that rivaled that of the Weasley twins themselves. Corin managed to bring out the most cheerful and unruly side of Noelle. On the other hand, she could also be cruel at times, two of her favorite victims were Hermione Granger and a quiet orphan Hufflepuff girl, Felicity Miller, that no one knew nothing about but everyone assumed to be Muggle-born.

Noelle could only glare at her best friend as she bullied them to later apologize in her name when she wasn't paying attention. But she knew it wasn't enough.

It also didn't help that Draco Malfoy liked to sink the dagger further each time Corin made a comment.

It was no secret to anyone that Draco fancied Corin, which was why he used to be around them more than normally healthy, in an almost obsessive way. Oh, how Noelle despised to share even the slightest drop of blood with someone as cruel and vile as Draco Malfoy, a fact they both decided to ignore that existed.

Just remembering that she had to endure his insufferable presence again in less than a week easily ruined her mood.

"There you are, Noelle!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Noelle turned to see Corin running toward her, barely making her way through the crowd of Muggles. She watched as her friend shoved several people out of her way rudely, receiving not-so-pleasant looks that Corin didn't hesitate to return, the loathing evident in her green orbs.

"It wasn't necessary for you to come looking for me, Corin. I was just leaving," Noelle murmured, once Corin finally reached her.

"Are you serious? Your mother had to send me to look for you, she said that your five-minute walk was taking too long. Honestly, Noelle, I don't understand what you see in these people," Corin said as she grimaced. "Never mind, we should've left for the Quidditch World Cup an hour ago!"

Noelle let out a chuckle.

The walk back to her house took longer than usual as she listened to her best friend expressing her excitement upon seeing Viktor Krum play. Outside her home stood her parents waiting patiently for their only child.

Not missing the elegant dress worn by her mother, or her father's black suit, Noelle asked herself if they were really heading to the World Cup, or to a funeral. Sensing a look of disapproval from both of them that she allowed herself to ignore, she took place beside her father placing her hand on his forearm. Corin imitated her, placing her hand on her mother's.

Of all the transport methods of the magical world, Apparition was the one Noelle hated the most. The feeling of being crushed or forced to go through a narrow space, in addition to the possibility of losing a leg or an arm, wasn't very pleasant to say.

Noelle felt her breathing fade instantly. Feeling suffocated, she dropped to her knees once her feet touched the firm ground again.

"Next time, please, let's use a portkey," she begged.

Leon Aspendust suppressed a laugh at the pleas of his daughter, not as an act of cruelty, many were witnesses of how much Leon adored his daughter. Nevertheless, such an ability to dramatize certain situations was something Noelle had inherited from him, and seeing himself reflected in his daughter reminded him of old times when he was still free to act at will and without responsibility.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup, Nollie," Leon said, smiling as he spoke.

Noelle narrowed her eyes looking at her father, feeling frustrated, but only one glance at the front was enough to make her forget all about it. Thousands of tents were piled up in the endless field, people walking around and loud music in the air. Silently, but euphorically, Noelle followed her sophisticated parents through the crowd in search of theirs. No doubt one of the largest thanks to her father's important position at the Ministry of Magic.

Along the way, she seemed to feel someone's gaze on her. When she turned around she could see a certain individual with silver-blond hair walking away in the distance. Being aware of who such hair color belonged to, Noelle went into the tent determined that nothing would ruin her day.

...

Oh, but she had spoken too soon and how wrong she had been. Of course, the last thing she had imagined was that a group of Death Eaters would aim to make an appearance in the World Cup, and not precisely to support Ireland for having won.

Clinging to her best friend's hand, and with no idea where her parents were, both girls tried to make their way to the forest being almost run over by a number of desperate people trying to escape and survive the attack.

It only took a little push for Corin to get lost in the mob.

Noelle felt drops of sweat fall from her forehead, her loose hair knotted from being dragged constantly and fear quickening her heart. Someone pushed her and she fell to the ground hopelessly. With her arms placed above her head to protect herself from a blow or kick, Noelle felt two strong hands grasping her wrists and lifting her hastily, with little delicacy. A luxury, no doubt, given the situation.

The stranger's hands clung to her forcing her to move in a new attempt to enter the forest, this time successfully.

Breathing hard, she dropped to her knees for the second time that day as she tried to calm her racing heart before seeing the face of her savior. Looking up, Noelle stared at him in shock as she saw that it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. At that moment, a green light appeared in front of them forcing her to turn her gaze toward the sky, and her body froze.

Roughly, Noelle grasped his wrist with a hint of skepticism in her eyes. The boy followed their direction and looked up. Fear entered his system, although he quickly hid it. Someone had conjured the Dark Mark.

Swallowing hard, he turned once again to the blonde girl in front of him.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice trembling as she shivered in fear, staring at him with big grey eyes the same tone of his. "Malfoy, what's that?"

Draco refused to answer, not feeling brave enough to say the words, although he had a feeling she knew exactly what it was.

"Follow me, we need to hide," he spoke quietly.

"What? No. No, I need to find my parents, and Corin," she shook her head trying to hold back the tears.

"Your parents are fine, don't worry about them," he muttered, stopping for a second to grab her wrist again, dragging her deeper and deeper into the forest.

Once he considered they were far enough from the danger, his hand let go of her wrist, but he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. Noelle could hear the screams and cries slowly fading as the minutes passed, and they stood with their backs pressed against a tree.

Malfoy never left her side, but neither did he try to speak again. However, as Noelle sobbed in silence, thin, long fingers gripped her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She blinked, surprised at Malfoy's unexpected actions. Nonetheless, she accepted and appreciated the kind gesture. She took her time to admire how tall he had grown since she last saw him, his voice deeper, his shoulders wider.

Noelle noticed the typical frown in his face was absent as he stared at some random spot in the distance, almost calm as if he was lost in thoughts.

Draco had surprised himself when he felt the need to comfort the shaking girl next to him. Not that he should, for deep inside he knew he always had had a soft spot in his cold heart for the Aspendust girl, although he would never admit it. He considered it a weakness, and as such, it could be used against him.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she whispered awkwardly, realizing this was the first time she had ever spoken such words to Draco Malfoy.

"Save it, Aspendust. I didn't do it for you," he spat, cold grey eyes staring harshly at hers.

The moment he spoke, Noelle felt how her gratitude toward him faded as quickly as it had come.

"There's no need to be such a dickhead, Malfoy. I was trying to be nice."

"As if I cared," he puffed. "Now, stop talking before your annoying voice gives me migraines and I decide to leave you here. I wonder how long you'd last all by yourself."

If only looks could kill, Noelle was sure Malfoy would already be ten feet underground. Her fury at his hurtful words was such that she hardly noticed Draco's hand squeezing in her shoulder in a nervous manner.

"Screw you, Malfoy. I didn't ask you to save me," she muttered.

"No, _you_ didn't."

Noelle noticed the slight emphasis in "you", but as she was about to inquire him about it, the sound of someone running toward them caught her attention. In a quick move, Draco raised his wand, positioning Noelle behind him in a protective stance.

"Noelle!" a familiar voice screamed in the distance, and he slowly lowered his hand.

Noelle recognized her mother's voice and, looking up from Malfoy's shoulder, she tried to focus on the two figures that appeared in the distance. Recognizing them immediately, she ran towards them and found herself surrounding her mother's and Corin's bodies with her arms, letting out a relieved sigh.

Soon her mother's hand reached for her face, placing kisses on her daughter's forehead and cheeks.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, examining her daughter's body looking for some kind of injury.

"I'm alright mum, I had help," she answered, embracing her mother and friend one more time before turning back to Malfoy, only to find out he wasn't there anymore.

Disappointment was a feeling Noelle wasn't used to, and for that reason, she found herself wondering why Malfoy's silent escape made her heart skip a beat as a saddened sigh escaped her lips.

The next few days before going back to Hogwarts were spent locked up in her house ever since Corin returned home with her parents right after the attack, thus leaving her all by herself as her father had started to leave the house early in the morning only to come back close to midnight.

When Noelle asked him about it, Leon, along with Eleonora disregarded it as a change of shift at the Ministry caused by the Death Eaters' attack.

Apparently, Cornelius Fudge was furious to the point of firing an Auror that had dared to mention the Dark Lord's possible return given that there hadn't been an attack caused by Death Eaters followers in more than a decade.

_"I can't risk losing my job, Noll__,_" Leon had told her, but Noelle couldn't shake the feeling that her father's recent abnormal behavior hid something more sinister than just a change of shift.

Having said farewell to her mother, she kept shooting worried glances at her father as she started to make her way toward the Express. The dark circles under his eyes becoming more and more obvious. Whatever it was that was tormenting the kind man waving goodbye at her was making her feel troubled about his health.

She tried to shake such thoughts out of her head, deciding that her parents would tell her the truth when the time was right. Noelle explored the train in search of Corin, but her redhead friend was nowhere in sight. Sighing, she entered the first compartment she found and sat, not noticing a girl next to the window eyeing her with a serene look in her deep blue eyes until it was too late. Noelle went rigid at the sight of Felicity Miller, one of the many students in Corin's blacklist.

"Hey," she heard her say.

"Oh, uh, hi Felicity," she replied awkwardly, diverting her gaze from the girl. She stiffened as she expected the girl to resent her for Corin's actions, only to find the black haired girl offering her a relaxed smile.

"I don't bite, you know?" she told her. "Don't be so tense, it's not your fault your only friend is such a snob."

Noelle grimaced. Even if Corin's behavior was inexcusable, she had always been there for her every time a Gryffindor tried to give her a hard time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's actually really nice once you get to know her," Noelle replied in defense of her best friend.

Felicity nodded absently, taking in her words. She was about to form an answer when the compartment door opened roughly. Both girls found themselves gazing at a very irritated Draco Malfoy with Corin standing right behind him, the two of them wearing their Slytherin uniforms already.

Noelle shuddered, feeling conflicted at the sight while Felicity observed the unfolding events in front of her with caution.

"What is she doing here?" Corin scoffed, her voice hostile along with her attitude. "Out with you, Miller. Find somewhere else to hide your revolting mublood odor from the rest of us, it's making me sick."

Noelle gaped at her friend, not believing such words had just left her lips. Felicity seemed unfazed as she rose up and left, not before Noelle sent her an apologetic look. Once she was out of reach, when Corin had sat down and Draco had left without a word, Noelle couldn't stop herself from glaring at her friend disapprovingly.

"That was absolutely uncalled for, Corin," she stated.

"Why? She should know better than to try to come anywhere near us by now," Corin shrugged.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know you," Noelle whispered hopelessly.

"Forget about that mudblood," Corin leaned forward with a smirk. "Care to explain how did you get the heartless Draco Malfoy to stray from his path to save you from being kicked to death, or worse, to be killed by a bunch of Death Eaters?"

Noelle swallowed hard, there was no doubt in her mind that she was not escaping this.


	4. II

It had been proven time and time again that no year could ever be peaceful and uneventful when it came to Hogwarts. First, a basilisk was hidden in a secret chamber during her first year, then a murderer from Azkaban on the run, and now, a tournament that had caused the early death of young witches and wizards in the past. Of course, Barty Crouch hurried to explain that this time, only wizards of age could enter the competition.

For such a special occasion the Quidditch season had been canceled and both the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute would be hosted in Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

The Great Hall was filled with elegant french girls dancing around and intimidating young men spitting fire. It had been quite a show, she had to admit. However, Noelle shook her head in disapproval.

_Nothing good could come out of that_, she thought.

To make matters even worse, the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts gave her the chills. There was something off with the man but she couldn't figure out what.

Noelle felt uncomfortable when she caught him staring at her as she was sat with Corin in the Slytherin table where she usually ate during breakfast, lunch, and dinner instead of being with those of her own house, yet another reason for the Gryffindors to dislike her. Nevertheless, it had been like that since the first year and she had given up on waiting for them to realize how ignorant their prejudices were.

The Slytherins weren't happy either when Noelle's presence became frequent at their table but at least they kept their thoughts about it to themselves to this day, something she was grateful for.

Returning her attention back to Corin, she noticed a hint of mischief in her green orbs directed toward her.

"Save it, Corin, whatever it is. Say nothing."

"I haven't uttered a word!" Corin cried as she brought a chicken leg to her mouth, biting on it with a smirk.

"No, but I can hear you thinking," she replied.

"It's just so juicy! Can I be your future child's godmother?" Corin questioned before taking a sip from her cup, then added. "Why do I even ask? You're not allowed to say no. I bet the baby will have his blond hair, I mean you're blonde too but you know. Can I name him? I already know it'd be a boy."

Noelle pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh.

"Stop joking, you numptie. He only helped me, it's not like he asked me to marry him, Merlin forbid."

She stabbed the last piece of the fish in her plate, her eyes fixed on it as if it were the most interesting thing.

"He actually fancies you, you know," Corin snickered with a smug look. Noelle stopped dead in her tracks causing her fork to fall her hands and her eyes shot up to stare at the girl in shock. Corin raised her arms just in time to avoid being hit with a toast. "Hey, careful with my hair!"

A few curious eyes fell on them as they bickered. Noelle rested her arms on the table, mortified at her friend's statement.

"You're nuts. It's you he fancies, everyone knows that."

"You really can't believe those stupid rumors, Noelle," Corin smiled with confidence. "If a guy like Draco was after me, I would know it."

"Shut up, nutter," Noelle snarked as she blew a lock of hair from her face, diverting her eyes to her empty plate. "He's older than us, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"My dear, sweet Noelle," she began, "Age is nothing but a number, besides, blondie is only one year older than you and you're basically a Slytherin by now."

"He's my cousin," she refuted.

"He's your _distant_ cousin, you guys are barely related at all," Corin rolled her eyes.

"I'm done playing this game, I'm knackered," she replied standing up.

Corin followed her actions quickly. For a second, Noelle let her eyes drift to a certain silver-blond individual with a bored expression on his face as both girls made their way out of the Great Hall to the each of their Common Rooms.

"Cheeky. Don't think I didn't see that."

Noelle grimaced. Her beloved friend never knew when to give up. Ever since she found out about Malfoy's heroic actions, as she called them, Corin had come to the ridiculous belief that Noelle and Draco would make a perfect couple someday.

Mental she was if she truly believed anything could happen between a snake and a lion. Both were predators from different habitats, they didn't mix.

Both girls hugged bidding each other goodnight before parting ways. Noelle didn't take long before reaching her dorms, which she shared with Felicity Miller and three other Gryffindor girls that had never bothered to speak to her. Quickly, she put on her pajamas before closing her eyes, contently falling into a dreamless sleep.

...

She knew it. From the moment she saw him, she knew Mad-Eye Moody was a creepy old man with an equally creepy attitude, and she was proven right after her first class with the man. What kind of person with common sense would use three unforgivable curses in a classroom full of third years?

Sitting in the Gryffindor table with an uneasy feeling on her stomach that prevented her from eating anything, Noelle refused to acknowledge the food. Corin was nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise her really, the girl tended to disappear every once in a while. It was days like this that she felt lonely the most, realizing she had no one to talk to except for her auburn haired friend.

Distracting her from her thoughts, a letter fell in front of her. Noelle looked up only to see the owl already flying away, it was her mother's owl.

Confused with the early mail, she slowly opened the piece of paper.

_Do not come home this Christmas, it's for your own safety._  
_Your loving mother, _  
_Nora Aspendust._

_What the hell_?, she thought.

Frowning, Noelle read the letter a second time. What was happening in her house? She shook her head, standing up and leaving the Great Hall in a hurry. She needed some fresh air. She ran through the halls and out of the castle on her way to the Black Lake, not noticing a pair of grey eyes following her.

Pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail, the blonde girl sat down in the grass pressing her back against a tree. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Noelle didn't bother to look up, she already knew the owner of that voice.

"Absobloodylootely, Miller," she replied tiredly.

Felicity noted the blonde girl didn't look fine at all and didn't hesitate to sit next to her. Noelle opened her eyes to stare at the brunette with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Just thought you needed company," Felicity smiled. "You don't need to tell me what happened, we can just sit here and stare at the lake until you feel better."

Noelle felt her heart warm up. Her chest heavy with guilt as she remembered all the times she had stood by as Corin was harsh and cruel to the Hufflepuff girl. Even though they had never talked during their three years at Hogwarts, Noelle could see Felicity Miller was a kind soul, always happy to help those who needed it and trustworthy.

Suddenly, the need to let out all the thoughts and feeling she had kept inside her for years was unbearable.

She breathed in and out before resting her head back.

"My mother wrote to me saying I can't go home this Christmas, and my father looked extremely worn out the last time I saw him, in the station," she blurted. "He was pale and sickly looking with dark circles under his eyes and I have no idea why no one wants to tell me the truth. Only lies and excuses."

Felicity listened to her words as she continued talking about her family, how it was growing up in a pure-blood family and having spent her childhood all by herself, with no one to play or interact with except for her parents. Noelle finished her rambling letting out a breath.

Feeling relaxed as some of the heavy height on her shoulders was lifted she glanced at Felicity who seemed lost in thought, frowning when the Hufflepuff let out a chuckle.

"My father's family were worse than that, they despised anyone who wasn't completely pure, especially my grandmother. She loathed my father for not sharing her beliefs."

Noelle's eyes widened.

"I didn't know your father was a pure-blood," she said, her eyebrows rose.

"No one does. My mother was killed when I was a baby and my godfather raised me," Felicity confessed with a sad look. "Miller was her last name, she was Muggle-born and a very bright witch, she met my father here, although he was quite a challenge back then. It took seven years to get him to settle down with her."

Noelle glimpsed down at the grass feeling sorry for the kind girl. Then a thought crossed her mind, forcing her to turn her attention back to Felicity.

"If Miller was your mother's last name, then who's your father?" she asked, curiosity showing in her eyes.

Felicity hesitated then. Could she trust the always lonely looking blonde Gryffindor girl with such important information? What harm could it do anyway? Coming to a decision, she was ready to answer the question when saw her eyes caught two figures approaching them.

Noelle followed her gaze and saw Malfoy and Corin getting closer with a sour expression on their faces. No doubt directed expressly toward Felicity.

"I'll see you around, Aspendust," said the girl before walking away calmly, totally unbothered.

Noelle watched her as she walked back to the castle, admiring her attitude. She wished she could be as brave as the Hufflepuff girl and stand up for herself, to be able of befriending whoever she wanted without worrying about what people would think or how her father's coworkers would react about his daughter's secret hobby.

But she wasn't.

Everything seemed easier when she was a child, guarded and protected by her two loving parents, being totally oblivious of any kind judgment or prejudice. Without thinking, Noelle took off her shoes and socks, standing up. She soon felt the cold water of the lake caressing her feet and closed her eyes as she heard Corin and Malfoy stop behind her.

"Was that mudblood bothering you again, Noll?" she heard her friend's voice and decided to remain in silence. Her jaw tensed as Corin added, "Too bad she wasn't in the World Cup, I wish those Death Eaters had found her. One less mudblood to w-"

"That's enough, Corin!" Noelle snapped, turning around to face Corin who gasped as her green eyes widened. "Felicity has never done anything wrong to you and yet you keep torturing her over and over again. I've. Had. Enough!"

"Are you seriously defending that mudblood?" spoke Malfoy for the first time since they got there, smirking. "Careful, Aspendust. We don't want you turning into a blood-traitor, do we? What would daddy and mummy say?"

Noelle didn't know what possessed her, it was like an explosion in her chest and her heart started to beat faster than normal.

Her sight red with anger, and then she grabbed her wand firing the first spell at him.

"Stupefy!" she screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" he was quicker, and her wand went flying to him.

Due to the disarming spell, Noelle tripped and fell to the lake, laying there for a few seconds not believing what had just happened. She cursed at her soaking wet uniform, sending a hateful glare at the laughing boy quickly rising to her feet, passing next to Corin who had a look of regret on her face.

The Slytherin girl soon followed after getting her friend's wand back from Malfoy. Noelle was fuming, her fists closed and her cheeks red in embarrassment and anger as she groaned.

She had just lost a fight with Malfoy, and she had made a fool of herself by falling to the lake!

Malfoy was going to pay for this, she would make sure of it.

"Nollie, wait!" Corin grabbed her arm, making her stop. "You're soaking wet. Here, take my cloak, it's cold."

The Gryffindor's anger faded a little when Corin covered her with her Slytherin cloak. She immediately felt ashamed for snapping at her, it wasn't Corin's fault the way she was raised. And still, she didn't know if she could continue being friends with someone nice to her yet cruel to others.

The thought saddened her, she knew that deep inside Corin had a noble heart. She apologized first, receiving a weak smile in return.

Walking back to the castle Noelle noticed her friend was right, it was cold indeed but the stares of the other students as they saw her wearing a Slytherin cloak were hard to miss.

In the distance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look of disapproval watching the two girls making their way inside. Harry couldn't help but feel that his cousin was reaching a point of no return, after all, Slytherins were their enemy, right?

Noelle ignored them, it was better that way.

She also missed them, they were the first friends she made during her first year, and yet, when Noelle befriended Corin and the Trio saw her socialize with Slytherins, it didn't take long before they turned her away with no further explanation. She had tried to talk to them, to explain herself but they never gave her the chance and avoided her completely.

"Hello, Noelle," a masculine voice said and she shot her eyes up to identify the owner.

A tall boy with golden hair and a charming smile was glancing down at her. _Pretty boy Diggory_. Noelle had seen the boy once or twice in the Great Hall, especially during her first year but by that time she was only eleven and the older Hufflepuff never even glanced at her.

Why was he talking to her now, of all sudden, she couldn't understand.

"Hey, Cedric," Noelle cleared her throat, bouncing on her feet.

"How was your summer? I didn't see you at the World Cup."

"Brilliant! And yeah, my parents and I were there but we kept to ourselves most of the time, and then, you know..." Noelle shrugged.

"Right, it was terrible what happened. I was hoping to see you there, though."

_Someone kill me now_, she thought while her nerves were eating her alive.

"Oh..." she glimpsed down at her shoes trying to avoid his intense stare.

"Well, I'll see you around?" he asked, lips wide with a smirk.

"Sure," she nodded while he walked away.

Noelle made sure he was a safe distance away before she breathed a laugh. Corin's jaw dropped. She flushed realizing this was the first time a guy had tried to flirt with her, which was not a surprise given her young age, and the fact that it was an older boy made her feel kind of flattered.

She knew she was pretty, although never letting her hair down that she always wore in a low ponytail giving her a less feminine look, Corin had confessed she had heard some Slytherins talking about how she was slowly blooming into the beautiful woman she would become in the next few years.

Knowing many didn't see her as a child anymore suddenly became a strange thought and she didn't know if she should feel so flattered anymore; after all, she was only thirteen. Still, she wondered when exactly she had started to catch the male population's attention.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, giggling, "Since when does Diggory fancy you?"

"I don't even wanna know," Noelle shook her head.

Truly, though. She didn't want to know.


End file.
